


Name of the Wind

by Willofhounds



Category: Kaze no Stigma, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Contactor Izuku, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good mentor Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist Lives, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: M/M Soulmate Au. Izuku Midoriya is a child who has been missing since he was seven years old. No one noticed that a quirkless child was missing. No one cared that he was battling depression. Then a vigilante appears and everything is turned on its head.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 236





	1. Kaze part 1

Warnings: M/M, SOULMATES. TSUKAUCHI/IZUKU FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING GET OUT. References to suicide and suicidal thoughts. 

Hakamata's POV 

Tsunagu was going to murder Hawks in his sleep if this was another one of the man's pranks. It was nearing two am and he had to work in the morning. Unlike the younger hero who had the next day off. 

Over the last year, Hawks had been receiving insane but reliable intel. No one, not even his own agency knew where he was getting it from. All anyone knew what that Hawks would disappear for a few hours and came back with intelligence. No one questioned it to the younger's face but they were all curious. 

When Hawks offered to take him to where he got his information Tsunagu took him up on it. There were strict rules he would have to follow. First being that he was not allowed to approach or attack anyone that they saw. It was understandable considering how long it took to build trust with an informant. 

The second was that he couldn't speak to anyone about where they were going. Considering where they were at he could understand. It was Eraserhead's territory. If they were caught by the underground hero it would not be a pleasant conversation, to say the least. 

Those were the main rules. Whoever this person they were meeting was important to Hawks. That much was clear on the way through the city. It wasn't Best Jeanist normal patrol city but he wasn't complaining if he met a new informant. Extra informants were always good to have on hand. Some would hear things others normally wouldn't. Trusting a hero to have their backs and not arrest them took a lot of guts. It was something he admired about his informants. He always adhered to their rules so as not to break their fragile trust in him. Once it was broken it was a lot harder to earn back. 

Finally, they stopped on a rooftop that overlooked a small park. Hawks sat on the edge of the building with his legs dangling off. Tsunagu raised an eyebrow surprised but sat down next to the younger hero. 

Hawks said after a moment of silence, "This is where I meet him. Usually, he sends a message if he has something for me. Though tonight I asked to meet him instead. It took me over a year to earn his trust. I'm hoping that he won't mind your presence as long as you follow the rules."

Given that it was late October, Tsunagu shouldn't have been as surprised as he was with the cold. Even with his denim jacket and extra layers he was freezing. Unfortunately, that was how his body usually was. It had difficulty staying warm under the best of circumstances. 

A gust of wind made him hide shiver. He hated winter. He hated it with a passion. The gust of wind had Hawks stiffening and then turning around. To his surprise as he turned there was a person standing there directly behind them. 

From his quirk, Tsunagu could tell the person was wearing a short sleeve cotton shirt with a kevlar vest over it. From his eyes, he could see a black sweatshirt with a cowl covering the lower half of his face. Black BDU combat pants and boots were also worn. If need be Tsunagu could manipulate the shirt and pant with ease. The sweatshirt was another story, however. 

Still, he did not move. He was here as a guest to Hawks. Attacking another hero's informant was a big no. The only one who could get away with it being Endeavour. Then again none of the other heroes liked Endeavour. He was too all high and mighty even for a hero. 

The person growled his attention turning to Hawks, "You brought another person. I told you my rules flyboy. Don't contact me again."

The voice was distorted by a modular. Either he was very young or very old. It was unlikely that he was well known outside of that getup. Still one couldn't be too careful. 

"Wait!" The person paused at Hawks call. The wind was blowing stronger now almost in a warning. 

Hawks looked at Tsunagu unsurely before he continued, "Listen I got word two days ago that I'll be moving to another town for a few months. There's an investigation they want me on. I know I'm your only contact with heroes. But if something happens to you while I'm gone there won't be a hero around that you trust."

"So you bring me, Best Jeanist? I'm not stupid even in the dark he is easily recognizable," snapped the person. 

It was as Tsunagu stood that he realized how short this person was. They were just about five feet tall give or take an inch. Almost completely hidden by the dark was a knife. There was something under the sweatshirt but he wasnt quite sure what. 

Hawks tried to reason, "Excluding Eraserhead the only hero nearby who tolerates vigilantes is Best Jeanist. I'm sure you wouldn't have shown yourself if I brought Eraserhead. Or you would have knocked him off his perch," the younger hero paused before he finished almost fondly, "Again."

There was a shift in the other's clothes. It told him that the other was smiling if only slightly. He stiffened slightly when bright green eyes turned to him. Those were the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. 

The person questioned coldly, "What do you think about this Number 4 hero? In the eyes of your peers, I'm a criminal."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsunagu saw Hawks flinch. No doubt he had gone through the same questioning. The same suspicion from this vigilante. 

Tsunagu during his time as Best Jeanist only took down three vigilantes. Not because he thought that they were below him and other heroes. It was because they were seeking vengeance and out to use their quirks to kill. 

Most vigilantes just want to use their quirks. A handful like the three he stopped were looking for vengeance. Fewer still were those who became vigilantes simply to help people. Whether they were unable to join a hero course or their quirks weren't suited for combat they sought to do real good. Did he mind working with vigilantes? It depended on the situation. 

Instead of answering directly, he asked in return, "Why are you a vigilante? Is it to use your quirk? For vengeance? Or is it something else?"

The tension that radiated off the smaller figure lessened slightly. There was still an air of mistrust but it was as if he passed a test. Interesting. 

"Its a little hard to want to use a quirk when you are in my position," he answered. That made Tsunagu raise an eyebrow in curiosity, "I won't tell you all my secrets. Not tonight and you wouldn't believe me without the detective around anyways. But to answer your question. My goal is simply to help people. I do not care about fame, glory, or vengeance. I simply wish to save as many lives as I can."

That made his decision for him, Tsunagu said with a small smile hidden by his uniform, "Then you and I will have no problem. I do not abide by those who seek vengeance. If that was your goal then I would chase you myself. Regardless of how that would have interfered with your relationship with Hawks."

The vigilante raised his chin and said with amusement, "I like you Number 4 hero. You may call me Kaze. I'll be in touch," his gaze went to Hawks, "Be safe. Send a message if you need aid Hawks."

"I will."

Then just as quickly as he had arrived Kaze was gone. It took a few seconds for Tsunagu to put the name with what he had heard. Oh boy. He was in for an earful for the others. 

Everybody knew of Kaze but few had ever seen him. Most sightings came from Eraserhead and Tsukauchi the detective on his case. Apparently, Kaze would slam Tsukauchi against his car to hand over information. It might not be the most elegant approach but it helped in escapes. 

He would deal with that later. First, he had a certain winged hero to pluck. 

Midoriya's POV 

From his perch on a different rooftop hidden within the wind, he watched as Best Jeanist lectured the young hero. Izuku had to admit when he first saw the pair he thought about leaving outright. No good ever came from interacting with top heroes. Hawks being the notable exception to that rule. 

To his surprise though Jeanist simply evaluated him with a calm look. No disgust or surprise at seeing a vigilante appear. Most surprising of all was the fact that he never once tried to capture Izuku. Jeanist had one of the best capture quirks on the market. His clothes would keep him from moving. Or the fibers of the hero's would. Either way, he would be in trouble if they fought. Wind can do a lot of things but fighting against fibers was not one. 

Around him, the spirits of the wind spoke to him. They were constantly protecting him. Watching his back so that no one could ever sneak upon him. They made him different from anyone else in the world. Different from anyone in the last two hundred years. 

Quirks were only a recent mutation in the last 200 years. Those with superpowered abilities that made them different. It started out small but it grew to the point where it was now. 80% of the population had some quirk or another. 20% including himself did not. 

During this time though the world slowly forgot about another thing that made them different. Spirits and those who could command them. It all started thousands of years prior when a human impressed a Spirit King with their bravery. The Spirit King wished to give them a special power in return for allegiance to the King. 

This person became the first Contractor. There were four elements and four Kings who commanded the spirits. With time every King chose its first Contractor and humans gained the ability to command the elements. Families passed down their abilities. Some stayed strong while others grew weak. 

Eventually, the ability to command the spirits of elements became so weak that they were little more than legends. Contractors became legends that no one believed in. Then the quirks appeared and all was lost to history. 

At least they were forgotten right up until Izuku had tried to take a swan dive off a roof when he was seven. His parents had abandoned him to the streets. With no money or a place to stay he lost hope and tried to kill himself for it.

The spirits of the wind saved him from what would have been a painful demise. Their Spirit King offered him a contract. Spirits of the wind would be his to command and he would do all he could to protect the innocent. It was easy enough to agree to. 

In the five years that he had the power he only needed to call upon his full power twice. Both times against major villains who would have killed him if he didnt. Both times heroes were there and he was able to spend the time needed to open the gates. It took only a few moments but those moments could mean life or death. So he would never access it if he was on his own. 

A sharp movement to his left caught his eyes. As he recognized a dark figure a small smile crossed his face. Time to mess with Eraserhead... again. 

Izuku moved off the rooftop and dropped directly on top of Eraserhead. They were both knocked onto the rooftop below Izuku's perch. Eraserhead swearing like a sailor always made the kid smile. At 12 he had more fun tormenting the heroes than with kids his own age. 

Eraserhead snarled, "Kaze!"

Izuku replied in a sing-song voice, "Hello Eraserhead. What brings out to these parts? Normally you're on the south side of town during this time."

Under normal circumstances, Izuku would be on the east side of town. He staggered his patrol routes depending on what was going on. Tonight had thrown any of his normal plans out the window. On top of that, he did actually have information for the man. So messing with him was just a plus. 

Reaching into his sweatshirt while ignoring the stiffening form he pulled out a folder. Izuku put it down on the rooftop before pushing it over. Every movement the man-made was watched as Eraserhead picked it up. The capture weapon was the reason Izuku carried a knife around now. It was damn hard to break free of even with his wind. 

Izuku growled lowly, "Trigger is being brought into the country. In that folder is a list of sites it's being brought in at that I've confirmed in person. Rumors are going around in the underground that something more is happening. I'll keep my ear to the ground and make contact again when I know more."

Izuku turned to leave but before he could disappear Eraserhead shouted, "Wait!" 

The 12-year-old turned back slightly to look at the man. Eraserhead continued, "Why do you do this? It's obvious you don't like heroes. But in the last four years you've been active you have helped several underground heroes out of tight spots. You've even given us information that saved our lives. So why?"

Izuku's shoulders slumped slightly as he answered, "Because no one was there for me. I won't let that happen to anyone else when I can do something about it. Hero or civilian I'll do all I can to save them."

With that, he disappeared. It was time to go back to Castle anyways. Orion was probably wondering where he was.


	2. Kaze part 2

Izuku's POV 

Castle was in the abandoned warehouse district. Orion unofficially owned the warehouse they used as their main base. Running electricity into the warehouse was tricky. With care, they were able to live comfortably in the warehouse. 

Once Izuku was sure he wasnt being followed he made his way to the entrance. It didnt look like much security to those on the outside. A camera was on the outside hidden in the shadows. By the door held a scanner for DNA that had his and Orion's on file. If it wasnt either of them then it would send the warehouse on lockdown. They would have three minutes to get their go bags and run. 

The computer they had set up would alert them. Orion had built it himself and no one could get through its programming. He had also taught Izuku everything he knew about programming and hacking. It almost seemed as if he was preparing for something. Though he knew better than to ask. Just like Izuku, Orion had his secrets. Respecting this was what made them such good allies. 

Arriving at the door to their warehouse Izuku placed his hand on the scanner. There was a click a moment later and he pushed open the door. Once the door was closed behind him Izuku pulled down his cowl and hood. Green fluffy curls fell into his face once the hood was down. 

Tiredness filled every aspect of his body. It wasnt a long patrol but meeting new heroes was always exhausting. As he made his way to the second floor where the computer was and Orion would be monitoring his progress he pulled off his jacket. Under the jacket was his kevlar vest that was fitted close to his body. 

Orion greeted as Izuku pulled the vest over his head, "Welcome back, Izuku. Tonight seems to be unusually quiet."

Izuku grunted putting his vigilante gear away, "Morning Orion. Did the detective get our information from Eraserhead yet?"

Orion glance at the second computer monitor before answering, "Just sent it to our detective friend. He will probably send you a message through that chat of yours later. What are your thoughts on Best Jeanist? Records say that he is fairly tolerant of good vigilantes."

Izuku pulled off the wrist computer that Orion outfitted him with. It had the same processing power as a laptop and was almost unnoticeable by most people. He carried the wrist computer rather than a phone when he working as a vigilante. It was safer than the chance a hero or villain would take it. The wrist computer tied to his arm and wouldn't come off easily unless he wants it to. 

Izuku answered calmly, "Jeanist appears to be honest enough. Only time will tell though. Hawks seems to approve of him and its enough to give him a chance."

Orion hummed as he turned back to the computer. Izuku changed into a green long-sleeved sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Then he moved up onto the top floor where they had their mattresses. The mattresses were thin and held what blankets they were able to scavenge. 

Izuku curled up under the blankets and fell asleep. The rest of his night was spent fitfully sleeping. When the sun rose he was ready to get up. 

Yawning he rubbed at his eyes as he moved down to the second level. Orion was right where he left the man. 

Izuku greeted, "Morning. Anything new since I went to bed?"

Orion shook his head his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes as he said, "Nothing. It's too quiet out there. It's making me nervous."

Izuku hummed, "Go get some rest, Orion. I'll see if I can find anything out from the computer. Its been over 24 hours since you last slept."

Orion let a yawn before pushing back his chair. He said, "Do not piss off the CIA again."

"I will not piss off the CIA this morning," promised Izuku. Internally he grinned. That did not mean he would not piss off any of the other intelligence agencies. 

Once Orion had gone upstairs he went to the bags that held their food and water supplies. He grabbed a ration bar and bottled water. Being that neither he nor Orion worked for pay they had to make do with what they could get. 

No one would hire a 12-year old for even odd jobs. It wasnt safe for Orion to be out in public. Someone was looking for him. Whoever they were they were dangerous in a way that terrified his mentor. 

Logging into the chat with Eraserhead and the Detective he smiled. Orion had been right last night it seemed. They were annoyed with him. Then again they were always annoyed with him. 

How to Annoy your favorite coffee addicts

Mr. Whiskers: @Limitfinder we got the drug dealers who were bringing in Trigger. Good work.

Pantsonfire: Any injuries?

Mr. Whiskers: Nothing major. Everyone went home. 

Pantsonfire: Good. I'm guessing Kaze left for the night. There haven't been any sightings. 

Izuku smiled at the chat as they went on discussing who they found. None of the names were well known but it would do good go get them off the streets. 

Limitfinder: I made it back last night. An unexpected encounter before meeting up with Eraser. 

Pantsonfire: You want to talk about it? 

Izuku snorted. Did he want to talk about it? Absolutely not. He trusted the detective and Eraserhead to a point but not enough that he would freely share information with them.

Limitfinder: I'm fine Detective but thank you. Anything of interest this morning?

Pantsonfire: Nothing as of yet. I'll say it again. You should leave this to the heroes and police.

Limitfinder: You can't be everywhere and not everyone is a good person. As long as I am needed Kaze will patrol these streets. 

Mr. Whiskers: It is too early for this shit. Kaze what are you doing up at this godly hour?

Izuku snorted. He could feel the annoyance from Eraserhead. The man was the farthest thing from a morning person that there was. 

Limitfinder: Had some things to check on. Same reason why I'm usually up at this time. Aren't you supposed to be teaching right now?

Mr. Whiskers: Expelled all but two students. They weren't taking their studies seriously. If allowed to become heroes they would have died within the year. 

Izuku frowned as he went to the other screen. It had been a while since he checked in on UA records. A few minutes of toying with UA's system and he was through the firewall. Ignoring his usual spots he went to the list of students who were expelled. 

Narrowing the list down to this year's expelled. 18 students from 1-A as he expected. It wasnt an all at once thing but over the course of the year. Running them through Orion's program he found three of the names had joined low-level villain groups. It seemed he had what he would be doing today. Too bad he wanted to poke around in the MI-6. 

Izuku didnt usually poke around in the students' list. It was too easy to catch the attention of the principal that way. He really did not want the attention of the rat thing. 

With a few clicks, he started up the next program to cycle through camera footage looking for them. Then on another screen, he started footage scanning through them for old footage. With any luck, he could build up enough evidence for Eraserhead and the Detective Tsukauchi. 

That thought had him scratching at one of his soulmate marks. Everyone had at least two on their body. Even the fateless those without a second half. 

His soulmate mark was a black leopard with onyx eyes. It would change when he physically met whoever his soulmate was. Adding his own spirit animal into the mix. 

He didnt have any intention of looking to meet his soulmate. It was dangerous to be a vigilante and a soulmate would only make it more so. They would be a weakness one he could not afford. 

Izuku turned back to the chat to find that both Eraserhead and the detective were still online. With a grin, he began typing. 

Limitfinder: May have found something. I will get back to you.

Limitfinder is now offline

Signing off he began to hack into the police files. Izuku absentmindedly opened his ration bar and took a bite. It took a few hours to run through the ex-UA students now villains names to find that one was in prison. According to his file, he was part of a gang that was running trigger into the country. However, they supposedly were a small offshoot group of the Shie Hassaikai. 

So far Izuku was lucky in not having any interactions with them. Though he heard the rumors on a new drug. One that could destroy quirks. Frowning he knew it would be dangerous for a hero or officer to go after them. 

His contract would not be in danger if he was given the drug. The same reason he would not effect by Eraserhead's quirk. So it would be best if he went in alone. All he had to do was find out who they were selling it to. 

Izuku scanned through police records trying to find out who might buy. Three drug dealers were able to get out on bonds or completely released from jail within the last month. Two were from the same gang on the south side of town. A gang that he was very familiar with. Kaze came across them every few months because they could buy their way out of prison. 

His computer let out a soft beep as a camera found one. The teenager was on the south side of town headed for docks. He weaved in and out of the crowd expertly with hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Izuku watched as he entered the warehouse and then there was nothing. It would be several hours before they started anything. Even the Shie Hassaikai would do anything in broad daylight. Not unless they absolutely had to. 

Pulling his long-sleeved shirt off he changed into a white short-sleeved shirt and BDU's. Just in case they did try something. Only then did he begin setting up a distraction for Tsukauchi and Eraserhead. 

Aizawa's POV 

He was going to strangle Kaze if he ever got his hands on the vigilante. So far all he had done all night was run around. Small-time criminals and villains here and there. Not one of them had actually seen Kaze. It just didnt make any sense. Where was his nightly annoyance?

The criminals' locations that they have been getting seemed to be on a timer. When they arrived Kaze was still offline and wasn't answering his messages. 

His phone rang and he answered it with a snap, "What?"

Tsukauchi replied tiredly, "The last of the criminals are in lockup now. Any signs of Kaze with you?"

"None," growled Shouta, "What is the point of this? He has never done this before."

Shouta climbed up onto the rooftop so that he could look over the streets. The wind was cold on his face but hiding it in his capture scarf helped some but not much. The air that night had started out still as could be but it had changed over the last few moments.

Tsukauchi swore violently then said, "Eraserhead get to the docks! There has been a report of an explosion. There are unconfirmed reports that Kaze is there fighting villains."

What the hell? Kaze didn't have a fire quirk. His was wind-based it couldn't cause a fire. What was the vigilante up to now?


	3. Kaze part 3

A/N Thanks for your support everyone. I have a server if you want to hang out with me and a few other authors and artists. https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w

Tsukauchi's POV

A beep drew his attention and the attention of Sansa his partner. They were racing across town to the docks having received a report of an explosion. Worrying though was the unconfirmed reports of Kaze being there. They could only race to get there while waiting for reports to see if it was a villain fight. 

The Pro Hero team Water Hose were already on their way. They would control and contain the fires. Other heroes would rescue civilians and deal with any villains. Naomasa and Eraserhead would be tasked with dealing with Kaze if he was on the scene.

Pulling his phone out he frowned as he noticed an emergency beacon was sounding. It was coming from the docks where the explosion was said to happen. It didnt come with a hero id or number. Under normal circumstances that might have meant that it was a student. However, he didn't have any students intern with the police this year. So it couldn't be a student. 

He pulled up the information on the hero and it was unsurprisingly blank. There was no information on the "hero" who was calling for help. He knew that it had to be Kaze. There was no one else insane enough to have him on his emergency signal. 

Naomasa ordered coolly, "Hurry Sansa. I think are vigilante is in trouble."

"Yes sir."

What would have taken him another ten minutes to get there only took five. They broke several laws and speed limits but in the end, they made it. As they arrived so did the Water Hose Duo and Eraserhead. 

Naomasa began barking orders to his men. The heroes began to work on the fire while Eraserhead shouted, "Tsukauchi I'm going to see if there are civilians around."

He shouted back, "Go. I'll keep everything moving here."

Naomasa nodded. All he could do for right now was direct his men and help any civilians that were found. He would have to leave Kaze and any villains to Eraserhead. 

Civilians began evacuating towards him and he directed them to the ambulances that arrived. With the ambulance came with a car that he was not familiar with. It was dark with tinted windows that didnt allow anyone to see in. Normally he wouldn't care but on a scene such as this, it didnt hurt to be cautious. 

Before he could do anything about it however a blond-haired woman stepped out. She had piercing blue eyes and was in a business suit. It didnt take her long to realize how tall she was. At least six foot three if not more if he had to guess. She towered over most of his officers that were on scene. 

When she saw him she made a beeline for him. Naomasa turned fully to face her nodding to Sansa to take over for him. Immediately his partner did just that but stayed close enough to back him up if he needed it. 

She pulled out a badge from the intelligence agent Ciro. She said showing it to him, "Hello Detective Tsukauchi. I am Kirika Tachibana from Ciro. What has happened here?"

Naomasa said with a tired sigh, "Villain versus Vigilante battle we believe. Information unverified for the moment but the reports are still coming in. The pro heroes Water Hose Duo and Eraserhead have already entered the battle area. What can we do for you, Ms. Tachibana?"

Tachibana didnt reply right away instead her eyes were on the sky. The wind was increasing in an unnatural way. That was the only proof he needed to know that Kaze was here. Unnatural winds followed him like a bad cold. 

She asked, "Is this Kaze's work? The vigilante with the wind ability."

Naomasa folded his arms across his chest as he questioned suspicious, "How do you know about Kaze? His name hasn't been given out to anyone but those working on his case."

Tachibana replied, "I am apart of the Special Investigation Unit. In fact, I'm in charge of investigating crimes related to special events. We watch over the world looking for this sign. The sign of the return of those with certain elemental powers."

Elemental powers? Really she expected him to believe her with that excuse. It wasn't informative or even a good excuse. Elemental quirks have been around since the very beginning. There was everything from minor control over fire to Endeavor level. Naomasa was sure that Kaze had Endeavour level of a quirk. It could be dangerous or it could be a savior of the people. 

More heroes arrived and gave him a nod in acknowledgment. Then they went to aid in the fighting or containing the fires. 

Harsh cold air pushed into him and the others around him. It wasnt a normal push from the wind but a somewhat controlled push. A gasp came from the officers around them. It made Naomasa look at how to see what could only be described as a typhoon forming. 

"So I was right. A Contract has been formed."

A Contract? What in the hell did she mean?

Izuku's POV 

A wind barrier was placed between him and the gang members. Acidic soot burned his throat and lungs. There were more in the warehouse on the docks than he expected. He should have known that there were more in the warehouse. Nothing ever went his way. 

A harsh cough racked through his body as the barrier weakened. He reached into his jacket to pressed the emergency signal that was sewn into it. If he had known one of the gang members had an explosion quirk he would have used it earlier. Contractor of the Wind or not he was way out of his league here. 

Behind him were civilians that were trapped by more flames. This situation was only getting worse. He knew he was weakening in strength and without backup, he wasnt going to be able to use his Contract. 

One of the villains who was not the flame quirked one growled, "Surrender Kaze. You are weakening and soon you won't be able to protect yourself much less the people behind you."

Izuku snapped back, "Never. You wouldn't leave witnesses. If I stand down you will kill them." 

It was his duty to protect civilians as a vigilante. This would not be where they died if he had anything to say about it. The villains exchanged looks but they didnt get the chance to stay anything. High pressured water began to come down from the other side of the buildings. The heroes had arrived. Thank God. 

A familiar man in black clothes ran up to him. Eraserhead questioned joining him in protecting the civilians, "What's the situation, Kaze?"

Izuku answered with a cough to get some of the smoke from his lungs, "One major fire quirk, the one the far left. The one next to them has an amplification quirk. I don't know about the rest of their quirks."

Eraserhead asked worrying clouding his dark eyes, "Are you well? Can you keep fighting?"

Izuku nodded. He would keep fighting until he wasnt needed. Though if it was just them fighting they would still need his need the Contract. With Eraserhead here, he could take the moments needed to call upon in. 

Izuku said calling upon what spirits he could, "I need you to buy me some time. Right now I'm at the very edge of my limit. Alone I cannot use my trump card without risking the lives of civilians. I cannot focus on them and my trump card at the same time. Another problem is that it will only last a short time."

"Just hurry," Eraserhead nodded. 

Behind him, he could hear the Water Hose Duo evacuating the civilians. Good, there was no need to hold back anymore. Pulling the spirits in around to form a vortex. It would keep out the villains until he was ready.

Then he turned his attention inwards entering his mindscape. The wind spirits he was connected to kept it lit up. A pair of double doors stood across from him. It was his connection to the Spirit King and represented his Contract. 

Placing his hand against the door Izuku said, "Hear me, Spirits of the Wind, in the name of the Contract entrust me with your power!"

When he came back to himself he found three of the villains on the ground. Eraserhead was fighting with two of the others. One had a knife while the other had a gun. Izuku didnt hesitate to command the spirits to throw the man back. The villain crashed into the far wall with a crack. 

One of the villains noticed his eyes and questioned with fear tainting his voice, "Wha? What happened to your eyes? They were green before?"

Izuku answered with a cold smile, "Be grateful. You are the first to see this in well over a hundred years."

Contractors men and women blessed by the Spirit Kings of their chosen elemental spirits. Something long forgotten within this day and age. The previous times he had used it he was sure no one had seen it. If they did they wouldn't know what it meant. Unlucky for him though was how long it would last. At best he had ten minutes from when he requested power. In his current condition though it was probably less than that. 

Without much effort, he was able to launch most of the others into the air. The only one being left was the fire quirked villain. The air around them swirled angrily and the weather began to change with the Contract active. 

Eraserhead ordered, "Time to give up. You all are beaten and more heroes are on their way."

Flames erupted around the villain as he spat out, "Never. You and your pet vigilante will die here. With that, I'll escape before the rest of the heroes arrive."

If he had a regular wind quirk that might have been true. With a Contract though he could tear apart the flames. They wouldn't be able to get any fuel from the air around them. A flash of red caught his attention and the flames suddenly went out. 

Izuku didnt hesitate to slam the villain into the ground. Eraserhead followed through by planting his knee into the villain's back. It only took a few seconds for him to put quirk suppressing cuffs on him. Other heroes were arriving on the scene they gave him a wide berth while putting cuffs on the others. 

Izuku could feel himself weakening at a substantial rate. Any minute now he was going to collapse and be unable to move for a few hours. There was no way that he was going to get away in time before he collapsed. Given the area that they were in, he would rather take his chances with the heroes. There were too many who would take advantage of a helpless vigilante if given the chance. 

Eraserhead questioned sounding curious, "You're still here, Kaze?"

Izuku replied his breaths coming in short gasps, "I'm spent. Any minute," that's when it happened. He felt the wind leave him and his legs buckled out from under him. 

Warm strong arms caught him just in time to keep him from hitting the ground. Turning saw that it was Tsukauchi holding him. Tsukauchi looked exhausted as he helped Izuku lay on the ground. He couldn't help but wince as it placed pressure on his wounds. 

Wind barriers are effective but only as close to the barrier as you could be. As a protector, it was his duty to make sure that the civilians were closer to the barrier than he was. A dual-layered barrier protecting them and to a lesser extent himself. It was how he had some severe burns all across his body.

Izuku greeted with a pained smile, "Hey Pantsonfire. What brings you here?"

Tsukauchi groaned as one of the heroes held back a snort, "You and your ridiculous nicknames Kaze. How badly are you injured? Anything life-threatening?"

Gentle hands began to pat him down searching for wounds. At a particularly tender spot, he winced in pain. That had Tsukauchi pulling up his jacket then pausing at his Kevlar vest before opening its side. All of his gear was burned deeply and it went straight to his skin. 

Tsukauchi called out as Izuku's vision began to fade in and out, "We need paramedics over here. Hang on Kaze we will get you some help."

Izuku didn't get the chance to reply as the world faded to black.


	4. License part 1

Tsukauchi's POV

Being in a hospital always set Naomasa's teeth on edge. The only difference was that it wasnt one of his men or Toshinori. Instead, the injured one was a vigilante he had been trying to capture for a while now. When the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance Naomasa went with him.

When the paramedic asked him about the cowl and hood a part of him wanted to ask him to take it off. Then his mind flashed to the fighting he had seen. Kaze had done everything to protect the civilians. As much as he wanted to know who Kaze was he could not out him like that. So he ordered the cowl and hood to stay in place.

The paramedic had to cut off the sleeve of the jacket to get to the vigilante's arm for an iv. This was swiftly followed by first aid to the abdomen where most of the burns were. Arriving at the hospital he had to relay his orders. If at all possible the hood and cowl were not be removed. They were to treat the vigilante as if he was an undercover officer or hero.

Then all he could do was wait for the vigilante to be treated. He had no idea if there were internal injuries or if his injuries were severe enough to need surgery. In their current society surgery was rarely used anymore as quirks could heal most things. There were still exceptions such as what happened to his friend Toshinori or All Might as the world knew him. Diseases were another exception. Only a handful of quirks throughout the world could combat disease. Which was why they still had medicine as they did.

Naomasa knew that Kaze was close to Hawks. It was the worst kept secret in the hero community. No one mentioned it to the Commission because despite rivalries they were a tight-knit community. Even Naomasa understood having friendships that weren't meant to be. So it was up to him to alert Hawks about what happened. Now that he thought about it, Hawks was probably the only person who cared.

Or at least that's what the vigilante believed. Unlike what he thought there were others like Naomasa who did care. If he didnt care he would have ordered the removal of the cowl and hood.

Taking a deep breath he sent a message off to Hawks.

**Tsukauchi: You may want to come to the hospital. Kaze...**

**Hawks: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM TO AGREE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL**

That was worrying. How often did Kaze get injured enough to need a doctor? As far he knew there weren't any on record. Then again Hawks saw Kaze more often than anyone else.

**Tsukauchi: He wasnt exactly able to disagree...**

**Hawks: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VIGILANTE?! Where was Best Jeanist they were supposed to be working together while I'm out of town?**

Great now he had an angry hero to deal with along with everything else. He didnt realize how close Hawks was to Kaze. Naomasa felt for the young hero and hoped he didnt give Jeanist too hard of a time. The man had his own patrols to do and it was difficult keeping up with someone like Kaze.

In the end, it took three hours for the doctors to return from taking care of the vigilante. Since the last message, he had not heard from Hawks but Best Jeanist had sent a message stating he would drop by. The main doctor was a short stocky man with a fading hairline and brown eyes. He was clearly exhausted but in decent enough spirits. Naomasa was on his feet and moving towards the man in an instant. He needed to know how Kaze was doing.

The doctor said, "Good news the young hero has been healed from his physical wounds. There were severe 2nd burns across his chest and abdomen. There were some light first degree burns across his legs and arms. His jacket and kevlar vest protected from most of the flames."

There was a pause before the doctor pulled out an object with a long screen and straps. It looked like it went on a hero's wrist to act possibly as a communication device.

The doctor continued, "To treat the burns on his arms we had to remove this from his arm. I believe it is a wrist computer or something similar. It appears to be mostly undamaged from the flames surprisingly. Kaze with rest he will be back on the streets in a few days. You can go in and see him now."

Naomasa was led to the vigilante's hospital room. Unsurprisingly he was the only one in the room. Occasionally if the hero ward was busy they would have to double up but it didnt happen very often.

Kaze's chest was and arms were covered in white bandages. The remains of his jacket were laying on the bed. While the Kevlar vest was on the chair beside the bed. As promised the cowl and hood remained.

Naomasa picked up the vest before sitting in the chair. He spent a few moments examining the vest for damage. Given the vigilante's penchant for trouble, he shouldn't have been surprised to find that it was barely functional. There were knife, gunshots, and even quirk use damages. With all the damage done to the vest, it would become useless soon.

After some thought, he sent a message to Sansa to bring an extra vest and clothes from the precinct. With that jacket ruined Kaze would need some new clothes. He had to wonder if the vigilante would even accept their help. From what he gathered from Hawks, Kaze didnt accept help easily. Even after their time together Hawks was still met with suspicion. They would have to be careful about how they went about this. A beeper from his phone caught his attention.

**Tsuragamae: Is it true that Kaze is currently in the hospital?**

Briefly, Naomasa hesitated. Any plans he had of trying to gain the vigilante's trust could be thrown out the window in an instant. Tsuragamae was the Chief of Police and his boss. The dog quirked man was just as invested in catching Kaze as the rest of the police force.

**Tsukauchi: It is. Currently, he is unconscious recovering from overusing his quirk. Sansa will be bringing new clothes for him.**

**Tsuragamae: You're not going to bring him in? After chasing him all this time?**

Naomasa let out a tired sigh as he considered it. Bringing in the vigilante would not look good on them in the public's eye. Kaze had protected dozens of civilians and the media was having a field day. They were praising both Naomasa and Kaze. Kaze for the obvious and Naomasa for worrying about the vigilante. If he arrested the other now he would be hated by the public.

For four years he chased the small vigilante. Vigilantes rarely were able to keep out of custody for more than a year. Most of the time they were caught within a few weeks. Four years was an extraordinary amount of time to be chasing one. It spoke of the vigilante's resourcefulness.

It made him consider the little known hero laws. For most heroes, they went to a hero school to be trained for the job. It was the most common way but there were others. Civilians could be handpicked by heroes to be trained by them personally. They would still have to take the provisional licensing exams like students. The only difference was that they were older than their student counterpart.

There was a third almost never used way to become a hero. It was a vigilante given a hero license. Something that only happened twice in the history of heroes. It was a difficult process as a vigilante had to earn a hero's trust and respect. The last time it happened was over twenty years ago. If they could find a hero that was not Hawks due to his age to sponsor Kaze things might just change.

**Tsukauchi: I have a plan but will need to talk to a few heroes first. If they agree I'll bring it up to you later.**

It was time to send off messages to Eraserhead. Possibly they could change this vigilante's life for the better.

Izuku's POV

Awareness slowly returned to him. The first thing he noticed was that he wasnt in any pain. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened. The memory made him want to sit up and try to escape wherever he was. If Orion had come to get him he would still be in pain. That meant he had been captured by the heroes.

From what he could feel he was not wearing his jacket. There was something soft across his chest and arms. He could feel an iv in his right as well. Well, that was just great. He was in the hospital and if they did a DNA test on him they would find out who he was.

It took all of his experience as a vigilante to not go into a full panic. He had to find a way out of here before he was taken to jail. Or worse back to his mother. He would rather go to jail than to his mother.

When he opened his eyes he was immediately blinded by the brightness of the room. It took a few moments for eyes to adjust. To his surprise, his cowl and hood were still in place. Looking down he could see bandages on his chest. They healed him but didnt remove his cowl or hood. What were the heroes' planning?

Turning his head to the side he blinked in surprise. On his phone with a furrowed brow was Tsukauchi sitting in a chair. Leaning against the wall watching the detective was Best Jeanist. Izuku had to admit he felt slightly guilty about sending the heroes and police on a wild goose chase. Still, he wasnt sure why they had not unmasked him.

Light green eyes lifted to meet his own darker green eyes. Then the hero cleared his throat drawing the attention of the detective. The moment he saw that Izuku was awake he closed his phone and sat straight up.

Izuku croaked unsurely, "Pantsonfire? What is going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

Tsukauchi replied his black eyes on the young vigilante, "You were severely injured by in the battle. One we could have helped you with if you didnt have us running all around the city."

Izuku gave him a sheepish smile as he began to sit up. He said, "Sorry what smuggling was too dangerous for you to be around. At least if it was used on me it wouldn't have worked. Were any of the civilians injured?"

Best Jeanist sighed, "No. They were all uninjured by the attack. It was thanks to your efforts that no one was injured."

S

Izuku breathed out a sigh of relief. Knowing that the civilians were uninjured was a massive weight off his shoulders. He did not know how things were going to go from here.

Tsukauchi said rubbing a hand down his face, "You are probably wondering why we haven't unmasked you yet," slowly he nodded, "The public would be outraged if we arrested you after the attack. They would demand your release immediately. After reviewing everything you've done so far we have come up with a solution that would benefit both yourself and us."

Izuku raised his chin in acknowledgment and the detective continued, "So far you have been a vigilante for four years. It hasn't escaped our notice how you're able to avoid us. When we are able to catch you its because you were more worried about the civilians than your own safety. We want to invoke a rare almost unused hero licensing."

Izuku's brow furrowed in confusion. There was a special licensing? Why did they want to use it with him?

Best Jeanist was the one who continued on, "Vigilantes who have earned a hero's trust and respect who have been around for longer than a year can become provisional heroes. For six months you will be watched to ensure you continue to do as you have been. After that, you will be given a full license."

Izuku blinked in surprise. Did they want to make him a hero? Was that even possible? He had not heard of such a thing before.

"Both Best Jeanist and Eraserhead are willing to sponsor you," finished the detective.

Izuku frowned at the hero considering him. Eraserhead he could understand in a way. A game of cat and mouse had been played between them for a while. Best Jeanist sponsoring him didnt make any sense. The only reason the blond interacted with him was because of Hawks. It made sense that they didnt allow Hawks to sponsor him. They were too close.

To Best Jeanist he questioned, "Why would you sponsor me? Our interactions are only because Hawks is out of town currently. If it wasn't for the overgrown chicken we wouldn't have met. Especially since you're a daytime hero."

Best Jeanist sighed, "Your words that night Hawks introduced us struck a cord. I might be a spotlight hero who is supposed to bring in vigilantes like yourself but I can see your potential. It is why I also offered to sponsor you."

That made sense strangely enough. This was probably his best chance at becoming a real hero. Rumors had been going around that if he wasnt caught soon the Hero Commission would bring in Endeavour. Wind spirit could fight many things but he doubted they could withstand Endeavour's flames.

Izuku said, "I'll agree to become a hero as long as I can keep my identity a secret. I'll allow for Eraserhead to sponsor me since we have worked together more."

"Agreed."


	5. License part 2

Tsukauchi's POV 

A few moments after the vigilante woke up the doctor came in. The doctor lectured all three of them on allowing Kaze to sit up. Naomasa had heard it all before the joys of being friends with Toshinori. 

Kaze for his part seemed unfazed by the lecturing doctor. His emerald gaze was watching every move the doctor made. If Naomasa's observations were right he didnt trust doctors. Why though? Heroes and criminals alike might not like them but they did trust them enough to get treated. It was as if Kaze trusted no one but himself. 

What a lonely existence that must be. To only trust in oneself meant that he was always alone. That he could walk amongst a crowd and feel nothing but loneliness. It was as if Naomasa was looking at a vigilante version of Toshinori. Both men had the same self sacrificing nature. They felt as if they had to take the world's problems on alone. 

Frustration built within his chest at the thought. Why were those he cared about like this? At least the vigilante was young and there was the chance of showing him life didnt have to be that way. Maybe he would bounce back from it. 

Naomasa watched over the vigilante as he was checked over again. The wounds were healing nicely but he had some concerns. Like their weight. He had been one to carry Kaze to the ambulance. If he was a teenager like they suspected then he should not be that light. 

The doctor said after a moment, "You will need to put on some weight, Kaze. As it stands now you're underweight and it will cause you problems later down the line."

Tsukauchi answered before Izuku could, "I'll make sure he eats more doctor. Is there anything else?"

The man shook his head as he replied, "Not from us no. There is a woman insisting on speaking with you both however. She is waiting in the lobby."

Detective and vigilante exchanged glances before Izuku nodded. Curiosity was always one of his biggest weaknesses. If someone wanted to talk to them he would allow it. If only for the moment. Should he need to he would go out through the window. He could get back in contact with Tsukauchi later through his usual channels. 

A tall blond-haired woman stepped out. She had piercing blue eyes and was in a business suit. Something about her set his teeth on edge. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run and get away from there. 

She greeted her eyes on Izuku, "Kirika Tachibana from Ciro. You must be Kaze the vigilante of Musutafu."

Izuku returned, "Nice to meet you, Tachibana and yes I'm Kaze. Why did you want to speak with me? As far I know we have never met."

She glanced as Tsukauchi before asking, "Do you want to have this conversation with him present," she paused for a second before she continued, "Contractor."

Ice flooded his veins. How did she know about the Contract? It should not have been possible for anyone to tell that he was a Contractor. 

Then he glanced at Tsukauchi knowing he'd have to make a decision. To ask the man to stay. Or to tell him to leave. Telling him to leave wouldn't be surprising for Tsukauchi. Izuku didnt have the best track record with trusting others. 

For a few long seconds he opened and shut his mouth. Then he made his decision, "Tsukauchi you need to go."

The detective flinched as he questioned, "You dont trust me?"

"I dont trust anyone. Especially not with this."

Tsukauchi sighed. There was an underlying hurt in his eyes but he stood anyways. Out of everyone in the world the detective was probably the second most trusted person he had. Hawks strangely enough was the first. Still neither man knew the truth of what he was. He would like to keep it that way. 

After Tsukauchi left Tachibana closed and locked the door. For a moment they just stared at each other. Izuku could feel the spirits of the wind moving around them. Even in the building there were spirits around them. He was more intune with them due to his contract. They were responding to his emotions. 

Tachibana said folding her arms across her chest, "As I said I am Agent Tachibana from CIRO. I am part of the special division that works with those who control the spirits."

Izuku interrupted confused, "I thought I was the last of the spirit mages. Reports had it that the others died out with quirks."

She shook her head as she replied, "No though unfortunately there are only a handful of the original families left. Most notable are the Kannagi family. They are most prominent fire magic family left. A wind family used to serve them but they died out a right after quirks appeared. Other than that there are still a handful of mages that appear every few decades."

"Just mages?" He questioned, "No contractors?"

She denied, "No Contractors. Even when spirit mages were at the height of their power Contractors like yourself were rare. Most of the contractors came from what would become the major families. Contracts allowed for protections from the element to the entire bloodline. Like now even branch families or those kicked out of the Kannagi family generations ago still have protections from fire."

Izuku contemplated, "So elemental quirks could be spirits coming back into the bloodlines. If so maybe it would be that their quirk factor would be communing with the spirits rather than the mind. But why would the Spirit Kings allow it?"

Tachibana commented lightly, "The rumors of your intelligence werent exaggerated then. We are unable to confirm this theory without the help of a highly skilled spirit mage or a Contractor. The only ones who would be able to see the spirits are those who are able to consciously use them. Not like those with elemental quirks. As for why the Spirit Kings would allow it. No one knows because we are unable to communicate with them. Only the Contractors are able to talk with Spirit Kings."

Oh no. She thought he would be able to talk with the Spirit King of the Wind. In theory she would be right. In practice he hadnt spoken to the King since he made the contract. 

When he said as much she sighed, "I figured as much. The Spirit Kings have shown very little interest in the affairs of humans since we turned our backs on them. I wish to make a deal with you instead of trying to force the issue."

Izuku's face grew dark behind his cowl as he questioned in a low growl, "What kind of deal?"

"That you will agree to contact me if you come into contact with any other spirit mages," she said, "In return I will share any information I come across. If you need specific information you can also contact me."

Izuku questioned his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "What's the catch?"

She finished, "You dont tell your new friends the truth of your abilities. Unless absolutely necessary we dont need anyone else knowing about Contractors or magic. As far as they are concerned you have a powerful wind based quirk."

Izuku returned, "I reserve the right to decide when it is necessary for them to know. Eraser has already seen me access the Contract in battle. He might insist on his questions being answered in order to sponsor me for my hero license."

"That we can agree on."

With that they finalized the agreement and Tachibana left. After a few moments Izuku had removed his iv and went to the chair. To his surprise to find his kevlar vest and wrist computer there. Tsukauchi must have made sure they werent taken for evidence. 

The sound of the door opening caught the 12 year old's attention. In walked Tsukauchi who had a change of clothes and a kevlar vest. 

Izuku questioned carefully, "What is that for, Detective?"

Tsukauchi held them out to him as he replied sheepishly, "I took a look at your current vest and found it barely functional. So I had one of my officers go get some extra clothes and a new vest for you."

Oh... he was not expecting the man to take notice of or care about the state of his gear. Honestly what he had was refurbished and wasnt in the best state when he got it. It was all they could afford given their current situation though. 

For the detective to give him a new one was a shock. One he didnt know how to deal with. For a long moment all he could do was stare.

Then slowly he reached out to take them with a muttered, "Thank you."

Tsukauchi said as Izuku glanced at the door, "You should stay here for a few more hours but I think if I tried to force the issue you'd disappear on me. Am I wrong?"

The look he gave in response was answer enough. Tsukauchi laughed easily the warmth reaching his eyes, "Get out of here, Kaze. Dont let Eraser or I catch you on patrol for a few days. By then we should have your provisional license ready."

Izuku grinned behind his cowl as he responded, "No promises detective. I'll see you around." 

With that he left his room heading for the main floor. Once there he used the wind spirits to hide his presence. Then he disappeared heading back towards Castle. It would only be the next morning when Orion helped him change the bandages that he noticed the change in his soulmark. 

Over his heart was a black leopard with onyx eyes wrapped around a green badger with green eyes. There were only two new people he met outside of the hospital staff. Only one met the description. God he hoped he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
